Calling myself out
by Chunk127
Summary: Seeing the effect red K has on Conner. Clark tries to take him to the future to protect him from Darkseid.


Smallville and Young Justice is owned by DC Comics

Smallville: Post Scion

Young Justice: AU Schooled opening

* * *

Clark and Conner emerge from a pink flash. Conner looked and saw well himself lifting up a school bus.

Conner turned to Clark this isn't right. "Clark, I don't think this is the year 3,000."

Clark just nodded in agreement watching the other Conner lift up a bus and trying to keep it from going over the bridge. Clark just groaned. "This is what happens when you use Booster Gold's legion ring."

Superboy is taken back when he suddenly feels stronger. He looks over and sees two people one dressed exactly like him but a little younger. And the other one in jeans and a red jacket with the house of El symbol on it. To their surprise the bus is lifted into the air by another person.

Conner just looks at the new guy. "So is that the suit your mom made you?"

Clark just nodded. "I thought it looked bad."

Conner just shakes his head no. "It will look good when you fly."

The duo watched as Superboy and Superman got into a fight.

"I had that." Superboy said.

"I didn't want to take that chance." Superman replied. "As it was your landing could have destabilized the bridge."

"It didn't." Superboy replied knowing the bus and the bridge were fine.

"But it could have. We don't know the limits of your powers." Superman pointed out.

Superboy looked low. "Well maybe you could you know help me figure that out."

Superman's eyes popped out as he scrambled for words. "Batman…he has that covered."

Clark just looked at Superman. "Excuse me what year is it?"

"2011" Superman answered as he rolls his eyes the clones are spreading. "Who are you?"

Clark just smiled. "If I say it out loud you might be in trouble Kal El."

Superman just looked at him surprised. "Let's go to headquarters."

* * *

This world's Black Canary came out at headquarters with Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Miss Martian. Superboy frowned as he Superman, Clark, and Conner came out of the portal. Clark and Conner watch Superboy frown and resent seeing Miss Martian hug this world's Jonn Jones.

Superman turned to Clark wondering how much this clone knows. "Who are you?"

"Clark Kent" Clark offered his hand. "And I take it this isn't the year 3009."

Superman just shakes his hand and smiled. "Not even close."

Clark just frowned. "The legion ring… it didn't take us through time it took us through space."

"Why did you need to time travel in the first place?" The Martian Manhunter asked.

Clark just put his hands up in frustration. "My world is under siege from Darkseid."

"We can help you." Superman offered. "I've fought Darkseid before many times."

Clark remembered the cold treatment he gave Superboy and decides against it. "Not my Darkseid. He'll beat you and take your body for himself in about 6 seconds." Clark replied causing Superboy, Conner, and the other members of young justice to laugh at the man of steel.

Superman just glared at him and left. "Fine, Metropolis needs me anyway."

Black Canary was concerned. "If he can do that to Superman you should take help."

Clark just shakes his head no. "I don't know if you could fall to the darkness. Bringing you guys with me could just give Darkseid an army."

"So why did you leave your world?" Robin asked.

"I did it to protect Conner." Clark answered.

Superboy was surprised at that. He figured this alternate Superman was just trying to get rid of the alternate Superboy.

Conner took it from here. "There's a substance in our world that lets my dark side out. If I'm exposed to it Darkseid can take me over in moments."

"I need a place for him to stay until Darkseid is defeated." Clark added.

Black Canary and Martian Manhunter talk in private. Superboy walks over to Clark.

"Are you really doing this all for um Conner was it?"

Clark just nodded. "He's my brother I have to protect him."

Superboy was shocked. "Why aren't you disgusted like Superman?"

"I guess I'm just not him. But right now he's not exactly acting like a Superman. Can you send me back to Metropolis?"

Black Canary just nodded. "Conner can stay here until you defeat Darkseid in your world. And we can send you back to Metropolis."

Clark just smiled. "Thank you, Conner, learn from them I think you can learn a lot here."

"I will Clark." Conner answered before Clark disappeared in a blur.

* * *

Superman was at work in the Daily Planet. Lois picked up the phone hoping for a source to an exciting story.

She frowned talking to the person. "Hey Smallville your cousin Kal is on the phone."

Superman just looked at her and went back to work. "I'm busy."

Lois just smiled. "He told me to tell you if that's the case he'll stop by and steal your glasses."

Superman just got up and took the phone off her. "Yeah…I'll be right there."

Superman took off for the bridge and saw Clark standing there. "Well I'm here what do you want?"

"I want to talk about Superboy."

Superman glared at him and panicked at the same time. "There's nothing to talk about."

"He needs you." Clark told him.

"No he needs Bruce and Red. I'm not his father just because he has my DNA in him does not make him my son." Superman replied.

Clark just rubbed his head. "I'm not asking you to be his father. Just be there for him."

Superman looked at him coldly. "I'm a living weapon."

Clark just looked at him. "We fight Metropolis loses you know that."

Superman just smiled wryly. "I'm not looking for a fight. Those were his words during training with Black Canary not mine."

Clark just shrugged not believing him. "You mean when he's born in a lab. Taught as a Justice member right off and doesn't get any show of support from the one person who understands it what it's like to be him he'll think of himself as a living weapon. That's a shocker."

Superman's eyes actually glowed red. "He's a weapon born of Cadmus technology. Can you guarantee me there's no switch or trigger phrase."

"Can you guarantee that for yourself?" Clark asked. "I can't speak for your life but there are times when I was set loose on my friends. So I'm sure there are skeletons in your closet too."

Superman just looked at him arms across his chest.

Clark just sighed not believing how stubborn he can be in this world. "You don't want to be his father fine be his brother, be his mentor, just show him some support that he's not alone. Or I promise you he will become nothing but a living weapon."

"What makes you so sure?" Superman asked.

Clark just smiled. "Because of my Conner. You're worried about some secret trigger something that wouldn't be his fault. My Conner is half Lex Luthor half me."

Superman raised an eyebrow. "That must be bizarre."

Clark just shakes his head. "Not at all I just treat him like a little brother which he technically is. It's the love child cracks from Lois I can't stand."

Superman turned his head did he hear that right? "Lois Lane knows your secret."

Clark just nodded. "Yeah we're getting married in a couple weeks. Back to the important subject."

"I'm just a constant reminder of what he's not." Superman pointed out.

"No, you're not. You're the one person that can help him get through this and show him he's not alone. Superboy will never have a normal life. And just because we went through it alone doesn't mean he has to."

Superman just frowned seeing this other version of him made some good points. "I'll think about it."

"Well that's something." Clark replied.

The two start walking towards the end of the bridge.

"So what would you have done if I refused to listen to a word you said?" Superman asked.

Clark thought on it. "Oh I'd probably call Mom and Dad."

Superman's face paled. "You wouldn't."

"Well someone had to bring you in." Clark said. "And knowing Martha Kent in any world she would have hung you up by your S if she found out how you were treating him. After all we'd be living weapons if the Kents didn't find us first"

Superman just frowned and realized the truth in those words. "I can't argue that."

* * *

Clark and Superman came back to Young Justice headquarters so Clark could say goodbye to Conner. Clark and Superman stepped aside as Conner came crashing down in front of them.

Conner just looked up. "Hey Clark"

Clark just smiled looking down. "Conner, what's going on?"

"In short I'm thankful you taught me how to control heat vision." Conner answered.

Clark looked over and saw it was Dinah that threw him. Clark just offered his hand. "No problem."

Superman just smiled and offered his hand. "We'll take care of him. If there is ever anything you need."

Clark just smiled and took it. "Thank you. Conner I'll be back for you as soon as Darkseid is dealt with I promise."

"I know you will Clark. Now go be a hero I'll be fine." Conner replied waving him off.

Clark just smiled as the Legion ring activated and he was taken back to his world.

* * *

Superboy just frowned seeing those two they were like brothers. Superboy turned to Conner. "So what does he call you? I mean your Superman."

Conner just looked at him confused. "Conner Kent"

"Think I can have that name when you go." Superboy asked.

Conner just shrugged. "Sure"

Superman just looked at the two Superboys. "You know my name is Clark Kent just like the other one."

Superboy was startled. "Well I didn't know. I wasn't trying to…"

Superman just stopped him. "I'm glad… Conner Kent it seems fitting. And when you're ready there's a place up north I'd like to take you."

* * *

Author's notes

No sequels

I just wanted an explanation for Conner's disappearance. Also not a fan of YJ Superman


End file.
